


Not too bad having friends

by zestydevil



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestydevil/pseuds/zestydevil
Summary: “You’re telling me you’re Catholic, and you cosplay as the devil on the weekends?” Jessica questioned him.“Really the strangest thing you’ve seen?” Murdock asked.





	Not too bad having friends

When Jessica found out Murdock wasn’t dead, it was quite the trip, to say the least. She very much wanted to slap him, but restrained herself. Luke was just plain surprised, and Danny? That was the first time Jessica had never seen him so quiet and passive. Matt’s death had taken a toll on them in their own way. 

Jessica couldn’t understand it. She’d couldn’t have talked to him to for more than a day total, yet something about his death hurt.When they talked it felt so natural, she hadn’t felt like that with anyone in ages.

No matter what Claire said, Luke wasn’t like Matthew, nor was he affected by his death, nor was he a martyr like Murdock. He was practically a stranger who made a dumb decision. It happens. Jessica didn’t believe him. She wasn’t sure if Luke believed himself.

Danny, the dumbass, took the whole ‘protect my city thing’ a little too literally because he put on the goddamn costume and ran around Hell’s Kitchen. Jessica wasn’t sure how he got that made, but with that much money you can do pretty much anything. It was definitely weird, probably more weird than when Murdock did it, yet also endearing. Something about that described Danny well. So fucking weird, yet it always came off as sweet.

They sort of became friends after his death. Something about misery brings people together, she figured. She’s seen it dozens of times. Sometimes Danny or Colleen would have a missing person and come to Jessica. Maybe Jessica needed a little extra strength for a job. Sometimes you just need someone who’s been through the same experiences as you. Jessica appreciated someone she could get drunk with. They had there weird, dysfunctional, friendship but it worked. Well worked as well as any of Jessica’s relationships worked.

So then they found out, yes indeed Matt wasn’t dead. Changes the dynamic of your friendship, when said friendship is built off the death of said person. Understandably, Nelson and Page had known for a while now, with Matthew just being declared alive. So he left Claire a voicemail, not even bothering the others, that fucker. 

Claire eventually made him come over to her house, while inviting the others. He started talking about how he was in the same church he grew up in, and his mother, and how much he wanted to be dead. Jessica really didn’t want to hear it, it was a lot after all, but she didn’t think she would end up hearing it otherwise. 

But that’s in the past now. Jessica still held a grudge over it, but it was smaller. It is what it is and all that bullshit.

Again none of them thought they’d be working together. But when a human-trafficking ring was started in Hell’s kitchen, spread to Harlem and one of Jessica’s clients was related to it, they found themselves in Jessica’s apartment.

Danny just wanted to give him back his suit. He was also the most enthusiastic about teaming up.

Approximately three hours later, a lot of blood, too many police officers for Jessica’s taste, and a ruined sweatshirt on Luke’s end, they had finished fighting together. 

“So, I say we get shit faced drunk to celebrate breaking that shit up,” she said, finally laying down on her couch.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this optimistic Ms. Jones.” She could just hear the smirk in his voice. Jessica rolled her eyes. 

“Well I don’t see you objecting.” Luke had already grabbed a six pack from the fridge.

“Well here’s my objection,” Matt yelled from the other room. He was taking off his costume, putting on the clothes he left there.

“Don’t be a buzzkill Murdock!” Jessica yelled back, downing the can of beer.

“Yeah stay for a while Matt.” Danny was doing the thing again, the thing where everyone was reminded how much younger he was and he felt like a child compared to them. It was so manipulative, and he didn’t even know he was doing it.

“Can’t. I have service tomorrow.”

“You’re religious?” Luke asked. 

“Catholic.” Jessica almost choked on her beer.

“You’re telling me you’re Catholic, and you cosplay as the devil on the weekends?” That got a chuckle outta him.

“Really the strangest thing you’ve seen?” He asked.

“Blind, Catholic, Lawyer with superpowers who’s a vigilante. Who would have thought.” Danny said with a small smile on his face. 

 

“You, are a living oxymoron dude.” Luke said.

“Don’t act too shocked.” Matt had finished changing into his normal clothes, with the costume in his duffel bag.

“I guess I can stay for one beer, for a job well done and all that.”

“Yeah you didn’t even die this time.” Jessica realized that wasn’t the best thing to say, when it got quiet. Matt just chuckled and cracked open a can. The tenseness melted away. 

Overall it wasn’t a bad night. Wasn’t too bad having friends. Or Murdock around. Wouldn’t be to bad if he stuck around long enough for them to have drinks again either.


End file.
